Watching Over You
by tvdfanfic93
Summary: Kol watches over Davina from the other side. Requested Kolvina.


Imagine/One Shot request for Kol watching over Davina from the other side.

This being dead lark wasn't fun, it was torture. Even more so this time, not that he enjoyed being stuck in limbo all that much after Klaus' precious doppelganger and her hunter brother killed him, but at least then he didn't have a coven of crazy ancient dead French quarter witches making the afterlife hell for him then. He was starting to long for the good old days being stuck on the other side behind the veil all alone, at least then he got some peace and quiet.

The torment of the dead witches and the pain they inflicted on him was eased by only one thing, at least now that he had been consecrated and died a witch, he could still visit her. Still see her, even if she had no idea he was there, watching over her.

He had to stand there and watch on helplessly as the covens of New Orleans banished her, casting her aside like she was nothing. All for murdering a witch or two. As much appreciation as he had for witches and the magic they possessed, he had killed a fair few in his time – so he really couldn't judge. She was threatened and had to respond. But it wasn't a choice she made lightly, nor disregarded. He had stood there in the darkness and watched the young witch cry on a nightly basis over the decision she made. He'd never felt such guilt over anything before, but then again before he was a vampire.

Being human again was something he never ever thought he would want, until he had it. His mother wasn't someone he held much love for, but he was truly grateful for the time he got to spend as a moral again, as a witch. His only regret was how short lived the time was, it was the closest he'd gotten to happiness in the last one thousand years.

He was standing in Davina's apartment, unseen to her of course. She had many skills, but talking to or seeing the dead wasn't one of them. And he was definitely dead this time, not vampire dead. She was standing in the small living room arguing with Marcellous.

"You don't have the power you need any more D. You've been shunned by the covens. You don't have the juice to pull this off!" Marcel was practically yelling at her, his frustration clear. Kol had always disliked the little Whelp.

"I have to try Marcel." Davina's upset over the situation was evident in her voice, it made him feel guilt the like he had never experienced before, the anguish she was putting herself through. All to try and get him back. "If I can't do it on my own, the Strix have offered to help me."

"You don't wanna get involved with these people D." Marcel shook his head at the young witch, for once Kol actually agreed with him. "You can't trust them. They don't want to help you."

"I know they're not offering because they want to be friends with me Marcel, I'm not that stupid. They're not any different from you." Davina spat the words at him, her sudden temper almost impressive to the younger Mikaelson. "Just like you, they're offering to help me because they want something."

"And do you know what they want D?" Marcel's tone soon matched her own, he was starting to lose his temper as well.

"Yeah." Davina nodded crossing her arms over her chest "They want me to join their coven."

"You don't wanna do that Davina!"

"I do if it will help me get Kol back." Davina looked on the verge of tears, it was a sight lately he was growing accustomed to.

"I swear, I'll help you get your pain in the ass of a boyfriend back D. We just need to find another way."

"There is no other way." The tears spilled over finally onto her round cheeks "Don't you think if there was another option Marcel, that I would take it."

Marcel's phone began to ring in his pocket; he picked it up and soon made his excuses for having to leave. "I'll be back later, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"Whatever" she muttered in response as he closed the door behind him. Davina quickly closed the space between herself and the door and locked it, clearly not looking for any more visitors tonight.

She paced the floor for at least twenty minutes, suffering through the inner turmoil trying to figure out the next move while Kol sat on the old armchair beside the bookshelf filled with witch grimoires and notebooks, no doubt filled with her own notes and spells. Kol watched her carefully, tempted to try and speak to her again, but stopped himself. Knowing he'd only grow frustrated.

She walked along to the bookshelf, just mere meters from where he was sitting and ran her fingers along the many spines of the old books on the shelf, looking thoughtful for a moment before her face fell and she quickly walked through to her bedroom.

Kol remained in the living room, determined to leave, he didn't need to be here. But he just couldn't pull himself away. He just had to see her, to make sure she was okay. That's what he told himself over and over again, repeating the mantra. He remained there in the silence until he heard her cry from the other room. With a deep sigh that only he himself could here he got up to his feet and moved slowly through to the bedroom.

"Don't cry darling." He sat onto the other side of the bed and looked down at her, her face buried deep into the pillow, weeping aloud into the dark room. He tried to comfort her, stupidly. It was never going to work, but he still made the attempt, trying to run his hands through her hair. He couldn't feel anything, neither could she. "I really wish you'd stop doing this to yourself." 


End file.
